Clarity
by bel21
Summary: They say never to meet your idol because they'll only disappoint you. Because they never are exactly who you think they are. And it's after one regrettable encounter that Seth Rollins realizes, he's become one of those guys. And he's going to try and fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: So I've had this idea for a while after hearing the rumours about Seth and Roman's heat on them backstage after they got in an argument with some other talent. Rumour was that some egos have gotten a little inflated and I thought I'd spin a story around this idea. This probably won't be a long fic. It's just a filler while I get more ideas for my other two major fics. Enjoy!

* * *

Monday Night Raw - 19th August, 2013

"So I was thinking-"

"That can't possibly be a good thing."

CM Punk grinned from his spot perched on the end of the medical table, "Oh I like you already."

Lita looked heavenward from her chair next to the table, "Why I choose to deal with this, I don't know."

Chloe Palmer bit back a smile, "Could you try and keep still while I check if you have a concussion, Punk?" The former WWE Champion stilled, but his grin was still in place on his face much to his girlfriend and Chloe's amusement. After shining the light in his eyes, she stepped back, a smile on her face, "You're fine, Punk. No concussion but if you start feeling sick-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll get my woman to drive me to the hospital."

Lita raised an eyebrow, unamused, before remarking drily, "At this rate, your woman is going to smother you in your sleep with a pillow."

"Gosh, you're kinky today."

The former women's champion groaned, rubbing her temples. She looked at Chloe, pleading, "Tell me there's somewhere I can take him for overnight observation...forever?"

Chloe laughed, signing off on Punk's form that he was cleared to wrestle the next day, "Unfortunately, no." She turned to Punk, passing him the form for him to also sign, "Try and stay out of this office for a few days, won't you?" The straight-edge wrestler had been spending quite a considerable amount of time in the medics area over the past few weeks due to his storyline with Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman. Even during the live events, Punk had somehow to always injure himself and end up in the back area, much to his girlfriend Lita's displeasure.

"Sick of my pretty face?"

"Jesus," breathed Lita, grabbing her jacket to put it on, "I wish he actually had a concussion that I could blame this all on, but he doesn't." She tugged at his arm, pulling him off the table, "C'mon Batman, let's go home." Chloe waved bye to the duo, stifling a giggle as Punk waved to her, cheeky wink and all. She shook her head at the man's antics, glancing over at the head medic, Michael Sampson, who rolled his eyes at CM Punk also.

"Good work, Palmer," said the head doctor, his arms folded across his chest. "You're doing really well and I like your rapport that you've got with some of them."

Chloe grinned, removing her gloves to replace them with a new pair of disposable ones. Chloe Palmer had only started in the last few weeks at the WWE as part of the medical team and she was only just recently given the go-ahead to look at the wrestlers on her own. Michael Sampson, the head doctor, had a lot of faith in her and observed all her interactions with the wrestlers. She was only fresh out of med school and being part of the WWE had always been a dream of hers. Dr Sampson had told her that her extensive knowledge of the wrestlers, movesets and related injuries was what got her the job in the first place despite the fact she was only just graduated. The young woman had only met part of the roster during her first few weeks there and she was still excited to meet the rest of them, especially the men that she considered her heros and idols. She leant back against the bench with Michael as he showed her on his iPad some gruesome photos of injuries that he'd seen previously on the road. Whilst they glanced through the photos, the door swung open and three men came stumbling through, with another man trailing behind them, clutching the back of his neck.

Michael moved quickly first, helping the two men lift the middle man they were carrying up onto the table. The fourth man helped himself to an icepack and threw himself onto a stool with wheels, sliding across the room to sit next to the medical table. Chloe had barely moved from her spot, her eyes wide at the men that had appeared. Daniel Bryan was sitting on the stool, his head bent forward with an ice pack on his neck. Standing by the table was Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, and on the table was Seth Rollins. Chloe had met both Dean and Daniel previously and was pleasantly surprised by the difference in their on screen characters and their off screen personalities. But Seth and Roman, she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet. Her heart was thundering in her chest at the sight of Seth Rollins. The Tag Team Champion had been a favourite of hers from when he was in ROH as Tyler Black. Her train of thought was interrupted by Michael calling her over to inspect Seth. Shaking her head, she smiled sheepishly and stepped forward to begin her inspection of Seth.

"So what's happened?"

Seth glared at her, his dark eyes hard with anger, "I hurt my fucking knee, what do you think?"

Dean punched him in the shoulder, "Be nice."

"Not my fault she's an idiot."

Chloe swallowed, biting back the urge to snap at the young man, "Fine. Now can you extend your leg out for me?"

Her hands were wrapped around the knee as Seth extended his leg slightly, before yelling in protest, his knee dropping back down to hang over the edge of the table, "That's all I can do."

Her brow furrowed, her eyes intent on inspecting the injured knee. Her hands massaged the area of the knee, testing to see what muscles might be pulled or strained. She couldn't hear a click as he raised it so she was sure it wasn't dislocated or anything. Chloe also couldn't feel a tear in the muscle so it wasn't too badly damaged- "What the fuck is taking you so long?"

Chloe's head snapped up and she stared wide eyed at the angry wrestler, "Excuse me?"

He looked over her shoulder at Dr Sampson, "Seriously, can't you inspect it? The fan girl looks like she's trying to get off feeling around my knee."

The young medic removed her hands quickly from his knee, her eyes staring downwards. She didn't want them to see the tears welling up in them, so she turned quickly to remove her gloves over the bin, "There's no tears or breaks so it looks just a little bruised and twisted. Just put some ice on it and do some stretches and you'll be fine. Take it easy for a few days even.

"I don't have a few days to take it easy. I've got Main Event filming tomorrow," snapped Seth, rolling his eyes, "Mike, can you just double check? I don't trust her."

"Fuck, stop being a prick, Rollins. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Seth glared at the bearded wrester, sitting beside him, "Fuck off, man. I'm tired and injured and the last thing I need is this shit."

The head medic shook his head, his voice quiet, "She's just a kid, Rollins. She's only new, give her a break."

"Just look at my knee already, doc."

Dean shook his head at the antics of his young stablemate. He shared a look with Roman Reigns. The other tag team champion shook his head as well at Seth, disgust on his face at the way his friend was acting. They had been noticing the change in their friend over the past few weeks and they had no idea where it came from. Dean didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty sure that the ego of Seth Rollins had expanded greatly over the past few weeks, especially because they were dominating Champions in the tag team division. It also didn't help that they were personal favourites of the McMahons and tonight on Raw, they had been booked for two matches and were the personal security for the McMahon storyline. Their television exposure was growing and unfortunately, so was Rollins' attitude. The US Champion cast a glance over at the young girl who had previously looked at Seth's knee and he sighed, noticing that despite the fact she was looking like she was reading through reports, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. While Sampson kept Seth's attention, Dean moved over to the young woman, his hand reaching out to touch her hand lightly, "You okay, Sunshine?"

Chloe glanced up at the sudden intrusion, the surprise evident on her face. She reached up and wiped her eyes, sending Dean a watery smile, "I'm fine, thanks Dean."

Dean had met Chloe a few times and he was starting to enjoy his trips to the medical area, just so he could have a few minutes of chatting to her. She had come out of her shell finally and he enjoyed bickering with her over stupid things and also, he loved stirring her with his flirting. He patted her arm gently, "I'm sorry about him,"

She shook her head, "It's fine Dean, I promise. He's upset and injured. I totally understand how he's feeling."

As her eyes flickered over to look at Seth Rollins as he spoke with the doctor, Dean's heart dropped slightly at his realisation.

Chloe Palmer was a fan of Seth Rollins.

He scratched the back of his head, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. The poor girl had just met her idol and he'd been an absolute dick to her and she hadn't deserved it at all. Dean didn't even know what to say right now but he knew that someone needed to talk to Seth soon, because one day he was going to snap at a fan and it was going to be the end of them all. They were a cohesive unit. As soon as one goes down, they would all end up in major heat together.

"Dean, let's go," called Roman as he hooked Seth's arm over his neck. Dean sighed, before winking at Chloe and sending her a small smile. He grabbed Seth's other arm and hooked it over his own neck, before helping the young man out the door.

Chloe watched as the three men disappeared, with not even one bit of acknowledgement for her work from Seth Rollins. She looked over at Daniel Bryan, who had also stood up from his seat. He smiled apologetically at the young medic, "We don't know what's gotten into him lately, but don't take it to heart, okay?" Chloe nodded, trying to smile reassuringly at the man, "Alright, thanks guys. See you tomorrow maybe."

As the former Champion left the room, Dr Sampson turned to Chloe, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips, "I am so sorry, Chloe. He's not normally like that.. Well lately, he has been, but yeah I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, a stray dark strand swinging across her face, "Like I said to Dean, it's fine. He's tired, angry and injured. I think others probably would've acted similar to that." She glanced at her watch, "Shall we wait another twenty before packing up?"

At Michael's nod, she turned back to the reports she was reading and tried to forget about the incident. Trust her to be a fan of the biggest asshole she'd ever met in her life. But like she had said to the others, maybe he was just upset and tired. She honestly hoped that was the reason, otherwise she was in for a rude shock about her supposed hero.

* * *

23rd August, 2013

"Did I mention how much I love your new job?"

"It is way too early in the morning to deal with your hyperactivity."

Ben Palmer grinned at his sister, his plate balanced in one hand as he filled it with eggs and bacon, "Don't act like you don't miss me."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "This is very real right now, Ben."

The 21 year old pouted, "I'm telling Mum."

An exasperated look was sent his way, "How old exactly are you?"

Ben puffed out his chest, a look of glee on his face, "Officially legal in all 53 states of America."

Chloe snorted at his ridiculousness, "There's only 50, you moron." She laughed as she watched him storm off from her towards an empty table in the buffet area of the hotel they were staying in. The WWE had travelled to Fresno, California for the first of the house shows for the week. Since they were close to Los Angeles, Chloe had organised for her brother to come up from the UCLA campus the night before so he could come to the show with her. She hadn't seen her brother in ages since she started on the road and he had gone off to college. Ben was a nerd in respect to his wrestling. The boy had grown up on it and refused to follow many other sports besides wrestling and soccer. As she sat down at the table he had thrown himself at, she glanced over at the wrestlers that were making their way to breakfast. Her eyes met Dean Ambrose's and she offered the man a smile. He grinned sleepily at her and sent her a wink much to her amusement. Chloe had managed to not run into any of the Shield members after Monday Night Raw. They didn't manage to get injured during the taping of Main Event and Smackdown on Tuesday night so she'd avoided them, in particular Seth Rollins.

"Dude, is Dean Ambrose walking over here?"

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts at her brother's words and she looked up to see Dean standing beside their table, "Hey Dean."

The US Champion smiled, "Morning Sunshine."

As Dean looked questioningly over at Ben, Chloe cleared her throat, "Oh sorry, this is my brother Ben. Ben, this is Dean Ambrose." Much to Chloe's amusement, her brother had become mute and only offered a weak smile at Dean. She rolled her eyes, "Sorry, he's a bit star struck."

Dean laughed, "I don't blame him." He noticed that Ben was now rummaging in his backpack so he used the distraction to lean down to whisper in Chloe's ear, "You alright?"

She nodded, touched at the concern from the wrestler, "Dean, I promise I'm okay."

He relaxed slightly, standing upright again, "I just wanted to make sure."

Chloe reached up and squeezed his arm in thanks, "Thank you, I appreciate it." She looked over at her brother, a smile curling her lips at the childlike excitement on his face and the photo that was clasped tightly in his hands. "Oh Jesus," she groaned, laughing at him.

Ben's voice was quiet as he held out the small poster gingerly to the US Champion, "Could I maybe get an autograph, please?"

The tall wrestler grinned, reaching over to grab the poster and sign it with Ben's permanent marker, "No worries kid. You coming to the show tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'll be with Chloe in the medical area."

"Look, Roman and Seth will be here soon. When they get here, come on over and I'll get them to sign that photo for you as well." He grinned at the complete look of delight on the shy kid's face and he winked at Chloe, "See you tonight, Chlo'"

As he walked off to his table, Chloe couldn't help but laugh loudly at her brother, "You are such a goof." She watched as he tried to form sentences, but ended up gaping like a fish, "Oh boy, I think you're in love."

Ben looked horrified, clutching the photo to his chest, "Do not confuse a man's admiration for love!"

Chloe rolled her eyes at his antics, but inside she was pleased that Dean had been so nice with her brother. When he had mentioned that Ben should come over to their table when the rest of them got there, she was a little worried considering Seth's attitude on Monday night. But like she had thought previously, she only wished that it was because he was injured. Not because he was actually an asshole.

The two were content to eat their breakfast, trading stories about college life and road life. Ben couldn't be more pleased that Chloe had gotten a job in a world that they had only dreamed about being a part of when they were younger. Chloe realised she had lost Ben's attention halfway through a story when she noticed him staring over her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow, "What is wrong with you?"

"The Shield," breathed Ben, his eyes wide. Despite the fact that he knew his sister was part of the company, he was still in awe of seeing that she was a part of the WWE. He grabbed his photo and marker, his hands shaking and he glanced worried at his sister. "Should I go?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Chloe couldn't believe that the sight of wrestlers had reduced her brother back to his shy self. She grinned at him, slapping his shoulder, "Go. Dean said it was fine." She looked over her shoulder and saw Dean wave at Ben, "See, go. He wants you to go over there."

Within seconds of her brother walking over there, Chloe turned her chair to face the interaction that she knew would be hilarious if her brother's previous antics with Dean were anything to go by. She watched as he handed the photo to Roman, who signed it whilst talking to her brother. Her brow furrowed, however, as Seth barely looked up from his breakfast at the photo that was slid across the table towards him.

"Yo, Seth, sign the photo for the kid."

Seth looked up, unamused by the intrusion to his breakfast, "For who?"

"This is Ben," introduced Dean, patting Ben on the shoulder as the young boy took a seat next to him, "He's Chloe's brother."

"Am I supposed to know who Chloe is?"

Roman buried his face in his palm, "Fuck, Rollins. Just sign the photo for the kid."

"Is he mute? Can't he ask for himself?"

Ben looked at Dean, who nodded to him, and the young boy spoke, his voice still shaky with nerves at meeting his idols, "Sorry, I'm just a bit.. you know, nervous. I'm Ben. I've been a huge fan of you guys for ages. Even before when you were in Ring Of Honor. My sister and I watched it all the time and then when you were in FCW-"

Seth held up a hand, "Okay, I know my life story, relax. Anyway, here you go kid, have a nice day."

He slid the photo over to Ben, who picked it up and stood up quickly, thanking them for the opportunity. Chloe watched as her brother made her way over to her table, his eyes staring at his photo in joy. Her heart stopped as the look on his face faded instantly and she could see the tears welling up in the 21 year old's eyes. Ben sat next to her, his head downcast and he slammed the photo face down on the table. He grabbed his backpack, hurridly, "Can we go?"

Chloe looked confused, "What happened? Ben, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, his hand reaching up to wipe at his eyes, "It's stupid. Let's just go. No, don't!" He made a grab for the photo but Chloe grabbed it for him and she stared at the photo, her heart breaking for her brother. There on the picture of the Shield were three signatures. Dean had written, 'Nice to meet you Ben. Dean Ambrose.'. Roman had signed it with his name and drawn some wierd stick figure. And then there was Seth's signature next to a message of 'To Peter, Seth Rollins.'. Ben looked at his sister fearfully as she stood up, the photo clutched tightly in her hands, "Where are you going?"

Chloe ignored her brother, even as he stumbled after her, trying in vain to stop her. She reached the table where the Shield were sitting and she slammed the photo down on the table, staring hard at Rollins, "His name is Ben."

Seth leaned back in his seat, an eyebrow raised, "Excuse me?"

"His name is Ben. Not Peter. Not anything else. It's Ben. And I know you were introduced to him, so don't act like you didn't know."

Roman's eyes widened at the tone of the young medic and he leaned over to look at the photo, a groan escaping his lips at the message written by Seth, "Fucking hell, Rollins. Really?"

Dean looked over as well and shook his head, a glare sent towards his friend, "You're a dickhead. He's just a kid."

Seth Rollins shrugged, "I'm sorry. It's first thing in the morning. I'm half asleep and didn't know I would be harassed by fans this early."

"You weren't harrassed," snapped Dean, sending an apologetic look towards Ben.

Chloe wasn't sure if she was angry or disappointed. She cast a look at her brother, who looked so crestfallen at the fact that his hero as well hadn't turned out the way he'd hoped. She shook her head, realising that anger wasn't going to solve anything right now, especially since she was new. She reached out an arm and wrapped it around her brother's shoulders, handing him back his photo. "C'mon Benny. Dad was right. Meeting your hero will only end in disappointment." The young medic pushed him gently towards the exit, her arm still tight around the young boy's shoulders.

Seth Rollins stared after the medic, her words actually stinging as she said them. He shook his head, telling himself not to worry about her, and he turned his attention back to his breakfast. He was startled by a chair pushing back harshly and he frowned as Dean got up, chasing after the brother and sister that had just left their table. Seth rolled his eyes, "What's his problem?"

To say Roman Reigns was horrified was an understatement. He and Dean had spoken the day after Raw about his behaviour and they had been meaning to have a talk to him if his behaviour got more out of control. And right now, Roman knew that the talk was way overdue. He slammed his hands down on the table and stood up, looking stonily at his friend, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but if you don't remove your head from your ass, you're going to put us all in a difficult position. Grow up and stop thinking you are better than everyone else. I will not be held accountable for your actions. You do not treat people that way. Ever!" Roman grabbed his jumper, throwing it on, and he walked away from the table. He paused, however, and looked over his shoulder at the young wrestler.

"You've become an asshole, Rollins, and I don't know how much more Dean and I can take."

* * *

A/N: Review and let me know what you all think!

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts etc that this story received! I was encouraged by all of it and here's the next chapter for you all :) enjoy!

* * *

23rd August, 2013

"Nicole, please, for the love of God, stop fussing over me."

"I'm just trying to make sure you're okay."

Daniel Bryan sent an exasperated look at his girlfriend, Brie Bella, "Babe, isn't this your job?"

Brie looked up from her magazine, an amused look on her face, "John's not travelling much anymore so she's got no one to fuss over. I let her have my job for the evening."

The bearded wrestler narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend, whilst her twin sister pressed an ice pack onto his shoulders, "You're too kind."

"You could've donated her to fuss over me."

Nicole sent a cheeky wink to Randy Orton, "Oh, I'll be over there in a second. Don't you worry."

Chloe Palmer shared a look with her brother, Ben, as they watched the interaction in front of them. The live event in Fresno had ended for the night and the main event was Daniel Bryan vs Randy Orton in a No DQ match for the WWE Championship. The two men had gone all out for the match as usual and were sporting some stiff muscles and bruises from the ordeal. Both Daniel and Randy were perched on the two medical tables in the back area, while Nikki Bella fussed over the two of them, her sister watching amused from her seat to the side. Chloe stepped forward, reaching forward to do a quick concussion test on both of the men, while Michael Sampson checked their necks and backs for stiff muscles. She smiled at Daniel as she finished the test with him, "You're all good, Daniel."

"Thanks Chloe," said Daniel. He paused, reaching forward to touch her arm lightly, his voice dropping in volume, "You alright after Monday?"

Chloe nodded, remembering that Daniel had been in the medical area when Seth Rollins had snapped at her, "All forgotten about, Daniel. But thank you for the concern." She stepped away and looked over Randy Orton, performing the test with him to make sure he was alright. Nodding her head, she gave him the all clear, "You're also good to go, Randy."

He grinned at her, "Thanks Chloe." The WWE Champion glanced over her shoulder at her brother, "Whose that?"

"My brother Ben."

Behind Chloe's back, Randy and Daniel shared a look. Throughout the day and night, a majority of the roster had heard about the event that had occurred in the breakfast area of the hotel. Seth Rollins' attitude had been a sore point of conversation for may in the locker room over the past few weeks, and now that Randy and Daniel were in a storyline with him, they were noticing it more. With a nod to Daniel, Randy grinned and waved at Ben to come over, "Yo Ben, come here for a second."

As Chloe took off her disposable gloves, she couldn't help but smile at the change in attitude of her brother from the beginning of the day. He'd spent much of the morning upset after the Rollins encounter, but after spending some time backstage with her, he was starting to enjoy himself. And now, with Randy and Daniel talking to him, she could see that his face was wide with a grin and he was practically bouncing with excitement at meeting more wrestlers. Shaking her head with a laugh as Ben pulled out his phone to take pictures with the men, she didn't notice the Bella twins appear behind her.

"It's Chloe, isn't it?"

Chloe turned around to face the two women, a small smile on her face, "Yeah it is. Brie and Nikki, yes?"

Brie smiled at her, nodding, "It's easy to tell us apart now that Nicole got her own set of twins- OW!"

Nikki smirked at her sister, shaking the sting out of her hand that she'd slapped her sister's shoulder with, "Thank you, Brianna. But anyway, we just wanted to introduce ourselves. We haven't been back here much to see you but the boys have talked about you."

"Speaking of boys," started Brie as she stepped closer to Chloe, a sympathetic look on her face, "Are you alright?"

Chloe sighed, her smile dropping from her face for a second. All night, she had been on the receiving end of questions from every single wrestler that had stumbled through that door. Each and every one had asked if she was alright and she was starting to feel overwhelmed and annoyed with the idea that she had been through some sort of ordeal. She hadn't. All she'd been the victim of was one grumpy as hell Seth Rollins and to be honest, she was really keen on just forgetting the entire thing happened. But with the reminder every few minutes, she kept replaying the two encounters over and over in her mind and she was getting more and more angry over his treatment of her. She wondered if while they were all asking her if she was ok, was anyone even talking to him about what he did. She wanted the night to be over. She couldn't take any more questions and the stress at the mere thought of him possibly stumbling through those doors had made her slightly on edge. Chloe looked between the two sisters and forced a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. I just want to forget it happened. It wasn't what I expected and I can't believe I exposed my brother to that."

Nikki shook her head, "It's not your fault. You didn't know he was going to act like that."

"I had a feeling but," explained Chloe, "He had been rude to me on Monday Raw when I was fixing up his knee."

Brie's eyes widened, "Oh that was you! Daniel spoke about it when he came home. He said Seth had yelled at the new medic. I just put it together!" She shook her head, running a hand through her hair, frustrated, "We just don't get it. He was never like this."

Chloe shrugged, "That's what everyone has been saying. But I don't know. It just sucks that's all. People aren't what you expect them to be."

Nikki tried to smile reassuringly at the young woman, "Well, if you need anything, let us know. Here, I'll give you my number and Brie's and we can hang out some time and show you that we aren't all bad around here."

The dark haired medic laughed, pulling out her phone to save the twins' numbers in her contacts. She waved at them goodbye as they dragged both Randy and Daniel out the door. Michael appeared next to her, removing his own gloves from his hands, "So I heard about this morning."

Chloe let out a snort in disbelief, her emotions slowly getting the better of her, "My god, gossip moves around quicker here than high school."

Michael chuckled, shaking his head, "I'm agreeing with you there." He sombered up, looking at her carefully, "I just want you to know that if you are having any problems, you can let myself or someone else know and we can work something out."

The young woman chewed her lip in thought. She could say something about the incident and make a big deal about it, but like she realised before, she wanted to just forget about it. She smiled at Michael, shaking her head, repeating the same words she'd been using all night, "I'm fine, Michael. I'm going to forget about it and move on. Now, should we start packing up?"

Michael watched as Chloe moved to pack away the equipment and he shook his head at the young woman's attitude. He could tell she was hurt from the encounter and as he glanced over at her brother, who was sitting near by, he knew she was hurting for him as well. He made a mental note to make sure she wouldn't observe Seth Rollins over the weekend just in case he did come in. As the duo packed up the area, they failed to notice two men hover in the doorway.

"Yo, Sunshine."

Chloe jumped, slightly startled by the drawl that echoed through the room. She stood, shooting a glare at the proud look on Dean Ambrose's face, "Thanks for knocking."

He rolled his eyes, his lips curled upwards, "Maybe next time."

She brushed her hands against her pants and raised an eyebrow at the duo, "Are you guys alright? Do you need to be looked at?"

"Well now that you-"

Roman slapped Dean across the chest, halting whatever perverted phrase he was about to say, "Ignore him." The Samoan wrestler stepped into the room, "We just wanted to come check up on you-"

And with that, Chloe threw her hands up in disbelief, her resolve cracking over the countless questions, "My god! You would think I'd been injured or sick or something the way you guys keep carrying on!"

Roman frowned, her outburst rattling him slightly, "You were quite upset this morning so we thought-"

"Stop thinking that I need the attention! I'm fine!" exclaimed Chloe. She shook her head, "If there's someone you should all be hounding with questions, it's him! I'm not the one with the problem." She glanced over at her brother, who looked slightly startled by his sister's reaction, "Ben, get up. Let's go already. I'm sorry, Michael-"

He held up his hand, "Relax, Chloe. Just go back to the hotel and get your mind off it all, alright?"

She nodded, her eyes avoiding the two Shield members standing nearby, "Thank you and good night guys. See you tomorrow."

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns watched as she pulled her brother out the door, her bag tossed haphazardly over her shoulder in her rush. They exchanged a confused look with each other before looking to the head medic for answers. The doctor sighed, shaking his head, "Every single person that came in here asked if she was alright."

Roman looked heavenward, a deep sigh escaping his lips, "What the hell are we going to do? Imagine if this gets to Vince or Stephanie."

Michael looked pointedly at the men in front of him, "Like Chloe said, the problem is Seth. You need to fix him fast."

Dean nodded, his eyes darting back towards the door that Chloe had disappeared through, "Kid needs a reality check. I'm not having my spot jeopardised because his ego decided to inflate." He shook his head as him and Roman waved goodbye to the doctor. The way Chloe had reacted said it all. While she may have been sick of people asking about her well being, she was also still upset at the thought Seth Rollins could be the type of man that she despised. Dean glanced down at his phone, searching for a number he'd only recently obtained and he dialed it, hoping that this might help.

* * *

24th August, 2013

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

If looks could kill, Ben Palmer would have been six feet under right now. But instead, he smiled nervously at his sister before continuing, "Ok, you are alright. But honestly, don't you think it would be a fun idea if I stayed to make sure-"

"Ben, go."

He frowned, "You are no fun." He leant forward, wrapping his arms around his older sister, "Thanks for the trip, Chlo Bo. I really enjoyed myself. I'll call you when I get back to my dorm. Love you!" He squeezed her once more before darting through the hotel room door in Los Angeles. He had a college party to attend to that night so he wasn't making the trip down to San Diego with his sister for the next live event. He had been extremely hesitant to leave her after the previous night. She had been quite upset when they got back to the hotel room in Fresno, and had just settled for room service and a movie. Chloe had insisted she was fine but he only hoped that her weekend brightened a little.

Chloe sighed, watching the door slam behind her brother. She was going to miss him. He had tried to cheer her up with his goofiness the night before to make her forget about the breakfast and the show. She couldn't believe the way she reacted at the Shield boys and she buried her face in her hands with a groan. The dark haired woman knew she had an apology waiting for them. Her head snapped up when there was a knock at her hotel room door and she glanced around the room, wondering what her brother had forgotten now. "Ben, what the hell did you forget now?" She swung open the door and her jaw dropped slightly in shock at the man standing there, who was most definitely not her brother.

"I'm not Ben."

Chloe blinked, "I noticed."

"How are you?" He paused, holding up his hands in defence at her narrowed eyes, "Don't yell but that was a question of your general well being. It most definitely wasn't about what happened between you and everyone's favourite dickhead." Dean wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't happy when he saw a small smile curl the lips of the young medic. He grinned at her, happy to see she was in a better mood than yesterday, "So, how are you?"

The dark haired girl smiled, "I'm alright today, Dean. Did you want to come inside?"

Dean nodded, following the young woman into her hotel room. He almost tripped over a suitcase that had been left lying across the floor and he stumbled to sit on the end of the bed, trying in vain to make it not look as it seemed. He rolled his eyes at the amused look on Chloe's face as she sat down beside him, "So.."

Chloe shook her head, "Don't start."

The US Champion ran a hand through his hair, a groan escaping his lips, "Chloe, we just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine," snapped the young medic.

Dean pursed his lips at her tone and he tried to find the right words to say to her. A moment of silence passed between the two before Chloe spoke quietly, and the words tore him up inside with their vulnerability.

"Is he like this to everyone or was it just me?"

Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously, "No Chlo'. He's been like this for a while. We don't know why."

Chloe nodded, "So this is what he's like."

"He hasn't always been like this."

Chloe didn't know if she could believe that and she shrugged, a defeated look on her face, "Huh. Nothing is what it seems sometimes."

The young man seated beside her noticed something draped across the edge of the suitcase he'd almost broke his neck over. He peered at it carefully, shaking his head and he turned back to Chloe, "It sucks knowing he's not what you grew up believing."

Her eyes widened at his meaning and she raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Dean gestured towards the Ring of Honor Tyler Black shirt that was thrown across the suitcase, "How your heroes aren't what they seemed."

Chloe shook her head, "He's not my hero."

A snort rang out through her room, "You can't fool me. I saw how disappointed you were. How disappointed your brother was. You guys were huge ROH fans and he just went and pretty much spat on this whole idea you had about him."

She buried her face in her hands with a groan, "I am so stupid."

"No, you're not," said Dean, "And you're not the first person he's done this too. Something needs to be done about it."

"Have you spoken to him?"

Dean sent her a pointed look, "Yeah, and every time we do, he bites our heads off." He sighed, running a hand over his face, "I don't know what to do."

"Just let it play itself out. Maybe he'll finally see what he's doing is wrong. But if that's really who he is, then maybe you can't change him." Chloe didn't want to believe what she had said. She honestly wanted to believe Seth was a different man, but even she knew that that could be a lost dream. Leaning over, she squeezed Dean's free hand, offering him a small smile, "You'll work it out, Dean."

He nodded, standing up from the bed and heading towards the door with Chloe trailing behind him. As he opened the door, he leaned against the frame, a cheeky smile spreading across his face, "Was I everything you thought I would be?"

Chloe folded her arms across her chest, an amused look on her face, "How do you know I was a fan?"

Dean nodded his head towards the bed where a black sweatshirt was lying, with the words 'Explicit Ambrose Violence' across it, "Bit of a fan girl aren't you?"

The dark haired girl's cheeks stained red at the discovery and she pushed Dean out the door, an embarrassed laugh leaving her lips, "Oh my god, get out!"

The former CZW wrestler smirked, stepping outside the room, "I'll see you tonight. And wear that top."

The wink he sent her as he disappeared down the corridor made her dissolve into a fit of embarassed giggles. She rolled her eyes at the US Champion and turned back inside her room. Glancing down at her suitcase, she found the Tyler Black shirt that was once Rollins' character from ROH and she picked it up. Frowning, she scrunched it up in a ball and threw it into the bin. She moved around the room, packing her belongings before she had to leave for the show and she hesitated as she stood by the bin. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out the shirt and threw it back in her bag.

Maybe she still had the tiniest bit of hope left for him.

* * *

2nd September, 2013

It had been over a week since the Fresno incident and Chloe was busy in the medic area, packing a few things after the Raw show had ended. She had managed to avoid Seth Rollins for the week and instead, found herself spending time with the Bella Twins and even some time with Dean Ambrose.

"Hey Sunshine."

And though Chloe didn't want to admit it, she definitely had her favourite patients. And Dean Ambrose was slowly becoming one of them, the more and more time they spent together. As she spun around to face him, her face turned into a frown at the sight of him. The tall wrestler was clutching his ribs tightly with one arm, his other arm supporting him against the door. She chewed her lip worriedly as she quickly rushed forward to help him over to one of the tables. She was only a small woman so it was a struggle to get the 225 pound man onto the table without some sort of pain involved. Dean hissed as he rolled onto his back on the table before sitting up, his arm still clutching his ribs. Chloe grabbed his arm gently to move it so she could have a feel of his ribs. Her frown only deepened at Dean's hisses of pain while she poked and prodded at the injured body part. "What happened?" she asked softly, lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

Dean shrugged, "Show went a bit hard in his hit on me." Chloe raised an eyebrow at the idea that one hit did this, "Several hits."

She chewed her lip again, shaking her head, "They're not broken but they are probably bruised, Dean. I still want you to get an xray tomorrow so we can double check." Before the dark haired girl knew what she was doing, she reached forward to push his sweaty hair out of his eyes, "Promise you'll go get a xray?"

The US Champion nodded, a tired smile curling his lips at the sweet gesture, "You take way too good care of me, doc."

Chloe went to reply but a loud shout from outside caught her attention. Recognising the voice immediately, she shared a look with Dean and she hurried outside to see the commotion. The US Champion followed after her, despite her protest of "Dean!", and the two exited the medical area, similar looks of disbelief on their faces at the scene in front of them.

"He could've gotten seriously injured! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"It was an accident!"

There was a snort of protest, "An accident is one time! You hit him multiple times with a stiff shot!"

"Listen here boy, you're on the main roster now. You have to step it up and if you princesses can't handle it out there, then maybe you should head on back to NXT!"

Seth Rollins was seething at the man known as Big Show to the fans. A scowl marred his features and he had attracted quite an audience when he decided to take Big Show on in the backstage area after their match. He was concerned about Dean, who had rolled out of the ring after several stiff shots by Big Show. The young wrestler had looked worse for wear and had clutched at his ribs for the remainder of the match. "It's not us that can't handle it. It's you that still thinks he's one of the young ones. You can't keep up old man!"

"Seth!" yelled Roman Reigns, grabbing his tag team partner by the arm, "Shut the fuck up!"

The two toned wrestler pushed his team mate off of him, "Fuck off, Roman! I'm not done here!" He caught sight of Dean, struggling to stand straight, "See, look at him! You were such a stiff worker out there! What the hell did we do to deserve that?!"

Dean groaned, stepping forward despite the aching in his ribs, "Seth, just let it go!"

Seth glared at the giant in front of him, his breathing heavy as he tried to calm himself down. Big Show chuckled, shaking his head at the younger man, "That's a good Rollins. Listen to your boyfriends."

"SETH!" cried Roman, grabbing the former ROH wrestler by the waist as he launched himself at Big Show. One punch managed to smack the giant in the face before Roman tackled Seth to the side, his arms tightening around the furious man.

Randy Orton stepped forward, shaking his head at Big Show, "Way to make things worse, asshole."

Big Show shrugged, watching as Roman pulled Seth up, his arms still restraining him, "He deserved it."

"Fuck you."

"Seth Rollins! What the hell is going on here?"

The new voice startled everyone in sight and even Chloe's eyes widened at the appearance of Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque. The couple stepped forward, their eyes looking questionably at Seth, "Care to explain?" asked Stephanie.

"Ask your pet giant."

Dean snapped at Seth, "Seth, cut it out!"

Stephanie glanced at her husband. The two had been informed over the past few weeks of the young wrestler's attitude and more recently, they were informed of a backstage incident and also an incident at the hotel that was not good for the image of the company. She shook her head at Seth, her lips pursed, "People aren't happy with you, Seth."

The young wrestler rolled his eyes, "Story of my life."

Paul nodded to Roman to release him, "We're not impressed with the way you've been conducting yourself, Rollins. It's unbecoming of a Champion of the WWE." He watched as Seth opened his mouth and Paul held up a hand, silencing him, "What ever smart ass thing you were about to say, don't. We know all about what you've been up to, Rollins, and we are not impressed."

Seth threw his arm out tot he side, pointing at Big Show, "He just worked a dark match stiff and could've injured my friend!"

"It was an accident, Rollins!"

"Like hell it was!"

"ENOUGH!" cried Stephanie, standing between Big Show and Seth Rollins. "I have had enough. I've heard too many bad things about you, Seth. And now I hear that you are being rude to our fans at breakfast-"

Chloe's heart stopped at the mention of the incident with her brother and she stepped back in fear, waiting for him to notice her. She only prayed that he never did see her. She glanced at Dean, who was now slouching more over in pain, and she scooted under his arm, holding him up slightly more to be comfortable. Despite this helping him, she realised she did it for the support and warmth that the young man had been showing her over the past week and she curled further against his side, hoping he'd protect her from Cyclone Seth.

"Who told you that!"

Paul raised an eyebrow, "Regardless of how we found out, it's not how the WWE works. You are representing the company and if you can't get over your PMS Rollins, then maybe you need some time off."

At that, Seth's heart stopped and he stared wide eyed at the COO of the company, "No. No.."

Stephanie shook her head, "Consider this your final warning, Rollins. Change your attitude or I'll be happy to take that title away from you." She glanced at Roman Reigns who looked very disappointed, "Remember Seth, you're part of a group. The more shit you do, the more shit they have to endure. Now do you really want to ruin their careers too?" As she finished, she gently wound her arm around her husband's arm and the two turned away from the group, and left with Big Show in tow to talk about his in ring work. Seth looked around at the people surrounding him and slowly they started to disperse. Not one person came over to speak with him and Seth growled at the thought no one would help him. His eyes did catch sight of Dean and Chloe standing a bit away from the commotion and he stepped towards them, a snarl on his face.

"You ratted me out, didn't you?"

Chloe shook her head, her heart hammering in her chest, "No, I didn't."

"Liar. Is this your way of getting back at me because I made your brother cry?"

The dark haired girl slowly unwrapped herself from around Dean, her heart breaking at the harsh words. She squeezed Dean's arm reassuringly, before disappearing down the corridor. She ignored Seth's question, her heart breaking even more at the way he carried on. Sure, he was protecting his friend, but he was so angry and was saying the most inappropriate things ever. Her cheeks felt damp with tears and she didn't realise she had been crying. She wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her top and the young medic entered the medic area, intent on packing up so she could go home and forget.

Whilst Chloe disappeared to the medic area, Dean glared at his friend, "You are a dick."

Seth rolled his eyes, the harsh words meaning nothing to him, "I'd say that's the 10th time you've said it this week."

"Well it's the truth," snapped Roman, coming to stand beside Dean. "Like I said the other day, you need to sort yourself out before you ruin our careers."

The two toned man snorted, "I was just trying to help Deano then, if you hadn't noticed."

"I don't need that kind of help," snapped Dean, cradling his ribs, "I don't need you fighting my battles, especially when you act like that. You are a member of the Shield. Everything you do affects us, Seth. And it's starting to affect other people-"

"Is this about that medic?" interrupted Seth. A smirk curled his lips, "Geez Deano, you gone soft on her or something?"

Dean shook his head at his friend, the disappointment could be clearly seen all over his face, "I don't even know you anymore." He turned on his heel and followed the path Chloe had taken to the medical area to fix his ribs and Roman was once again left with Seth.

"And they say I have an attitude problem."

Roman shook his head, running a hand through his long hair, "Get your own room tonight, Seth. I'm not putting up with your shit." Before Seth had a chance to say anything, Roman also turned down the corridor and the young wrestler was left alone again. He frowned at his two best friends before realising he had no one. Running a hand through his own two toned hair, he tried to calm down, not wanting to take his anger out on anyone, especially since Stephanie and Paul were in the building and on 'Seth alert'. He hadn't changed according to him and he was going to prove to them that he was fine, there was nothing wrong with him.

But first, he needed to have a chat with one young medic.

* * *

A/N: let me know what you guys think! hopefully a speedy update soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars in this story, only the OC Characters and my story idea.

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews :) Here's another chapter for you all!

* * *

3rd September, 2013

"How are you always getting injured?"

"I'm old."

Chloe looked pointedly at the US Champion, "You're 27 years old. You're not old. You're just being dramatic." She pressed an icepack to his neck, "Can you try and take it easy?"

Daniel Bryan snorted from the opposite table, "Easy to say and harder to do. You sound exactly like Brie." He grinned at Chloe, shooting a wink in her direction, "You know he just does it for the attention." Both Daniel Bryan and Dean Ambrose had been a part of the dark match after the Smackdown taping and true to form, both had ended up back in the medical area after the show to be checked out.

The young medic laughed, her smile broadening at the embarrassed look on Dean's face, "And whose attention is he trying to grab?"

As Daniel went to answer, a blur of brown hair and a shiny pink title belt came barrelling through the door, "Are you guys alright?" Chloe watched as AJ Lee sidled up to Daniel Bryan, inspecting his shoulder and back. She pinched his shoulder, "You are such a nutcase, Daniel. You guys could've been seriously hurt! Who does a suplex off the apron onto the floor?"

Daniel smiled charmingly at AJ, "Well my darling former onscreen girlfriend, thank you for showing your concern. But you really should be used to this by now!"

AJ Lee rolled her eyes at Daniel's joking tone, "You're terrible." She punched his arm lightly, "By the way, that was from Brie. She sends her love." Sending another glare at Daniel, she turned to Dean, her expression softening, much to the interest of Chloe, who was watching the interaction. The medic stepped back as AJ stepped closer to Dean, a shy smile on her face, "How's the neck?"

Chloe could've sworn a red tint was growing on Dean Ambrose's face and she turned to look at Daniel Bryan, who looked very pleased with himself as he also watched the two interact. Dean shrugged, readjusting the icepack against his neck, "It's fine. Just a little sore."

The Divas Champion touched his arm gently, "It didn't look too good when you landed. Are you sure you're okay?" Dean nodded, making a move to slide off the medic table, his hand still clutching the icepack to his head. He went to reach for his title belt, but AJ grabbed it, holding it for him, a sheepish smile on her face, "I'll help you."

Daniel looked at Chloe, gesturing his head in the worst subtle manner ever, and Chloe realised what he was getting at and she grinned, interrupting the moment between the two champions, "You're all good to go, Dean. But the neck is pretty stiff so I probably wouldn't drive back to the hotel. Try and get someone else too."

"That's alright, Chlo'. I'll get Roman-"

"Actually he already left."

Three pairs of eyes looked incredulously at Daniel Bryan, who tried his best to look calm and cool about the obvious lie. Dean raised an eyebrow, "He left without me?"

Daniel nodded, "Mmmhmm. Seth was bitching so they went home."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress a laugh at Daniel, who was struggling at playing cupid. She looked at Dean, who frowned, scratching his forehead, "Huh, well that's shit."

The young medic decided to take matters into her own hands and spoke up, "April, did you drive?"

AJ looked at Chloe, her eyes wide, "Oh yeah. Yeah, I did." She looked at Dean, the shy look back on her face, "Um, did you want me to drive you back to the hotel?"

The corners of Dean Ambrose's lips curled, and he nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that, April, thanks." With AJ's cheeks burning red and Dean's face curled into a shy smile, the two waved bye to Chloe and Daniel Bryan, before disappearing from the medical area. Within ten seconds of them disappearing, Chloe was startled by a thud as Daniel Bryan jumped off the medical table and made a beeline for the door.

She laughed, "Where are you going?"

"To find Roman Reigns and tell him to leave right now!"

The head doctor of the medical team chose that time to enter and looked slightly startled by the bearded wrestler that breezed past him. Michael Sampson raised an eyebrow at Chloe, "Do I even want to know?"

"Bryan played matchmaker."

Michael opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to respond, "I don't even know what to say." He shook his head, a wry laugh escaping his lips, "He's a strange one."

"You're telling me," laughed Chloe as she started to pack the equipment away.

"Hey Doc, they're asking for you near the monitor bay. Bit of a situation with Ziggler. He looks like he's hurt his back."

Michael Sampson frowned at the sight of Seth Rollins leaning against the doorframe of the medical area. He cast a hesitant glance at Chloe, who merely shrugged at the interruption. Michael didn't want to leave Chloe alone if Seth was going to stay. He furrowed his brow, folding his arms across his chest, "Can I send Chloe?"

Seth raised his hands in the air, shaking his head, "Hey, I'm on the boss's orders. They said they want you and I sure as hell ain't going to argue with them."

The head doctor sighed, reaching for a few of his medical instruments and he looked apologetically at Chloe. He stepped closer, lowering his voice, "Don't get baited by him, alright? If he stays, just be civil and you should be alright."

Chloe nodded, lightly patting her supervisor's arm, "I'll be fine, Michael. I'm a big girl." She watched as the older man disappeared and had to resist a groan at Seth Rollins. She only wished Daniel Bryan's lie about Roman already leaving with Seth was true. The Tag Team Champion smirked as he entered the room, leaning back against one of the medical tables. She raised an eyebrow, keeping her distance from the young wrestler, "Can I help you with anything, Mr Rollins?"

He smirked, "It's Seth."

She rolled her dark eyes heavenward, anticipating how difficult he was going to be, "Anything I can help you with, Seth?"

He jumped up onto the table, sliding back to extend his legs out in front of him, "My knee seems a bit stiff after that match with Daniel."

Chloe pushed her tongue into her cheek. She was pretty sure Rollins was not that injured but she had seen that match that was filmed for Smackdown and the dark match. Chloe saw some of his hits and there could be a slight chance he actually was hurt, but judging by the smirk dancing on his lips, she was going to be in for a hard time. Grabbing a pair of gloves, she put them on and stepped forward to grab his knee and massage it, "And here I thought you would've wanted Michael to help you."

"I trust you."

She hummed in response, ignoring the obvious change in demeanour to a few weeks ago. There didn't feel to be any tears or swelling as she massaged it, "It seems to be alright, Seth. Maybe you just landed hard and jarred it. I can give you some ice if you'd like."

"That would be great, thank you."

Polite Seth was scaring her. She stepped back, avoiding his eyes as she grabbed a bag of ice from the icebox. Turning around, she handed it to him, his hand brushing along hers. She pulled her hand back quickly, unsure of what he was doing, "There you are. Anything else?" She had already turned her back to him again to discard her gloves, not wanting to feel his eyes on her.

"I'm sure we can find some way for you to help my aches and pains."

"Wait, are you hitting on me?" asked Chloe, spinning around and staring at Seth in disgust. "You really think hitting on me is going to make me forget how you treated me? How you treated my brother?"

Seth stalled for words, throwing his arms out to the side, "Lady, I'm trying to apologise here!"

She gaped at him, "Are you kidding me? You just hit on me! That's not apologising!"

"Would you accept an 'I'm sorry'?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" said Chloe, folding her arms across her chest, a scowl on her face, "Sorry is just a word. If you were really sorry, you'd be out there proving that you aren't the dick that the internet has just realised you are."

Seth paused, his eyes wide, "Excuse me?" He jumped off the medical table and stepped closer to Chloe, his tag team title clutched tightly in his hand, "The internet?"

Chloe kept her hard glare on him, her arms still folded across her chest, "Apparently your coworkers weren't the only ones witness to my brother's humiliation. Some fan saw the exchange and now the whole thing has been recounted on the internet."

The former ROH wrestler almost growled as he ran a hand through his hair angrily, "How did I know you didn't do it?"

"Because I still have a little hope that you're not that man."

Those few words made him pause and he frowned, thinking over what she had said. But within a few seconds, his face contorted into a scowl and he shook his head, his voice dark, "Stop acting like you know me." He pushed past her, heading straight for the door but his steps faltered as Chloe spoke again.

"Maybe you really are a bad guy. I just wish I found out earlier before I started to believe you were this amazing hero."

In between the sounds of his boots stomping against the concrete floor and his angry growls, Seth Rollins replayed those words over and over again. He scowled, shaking his head angrily at the very notion that Chloe Palmer had gotten to him. He wasn't a bad person. He was Seth Rollins and nothing was going to change about that.

* * *

9th September, 2013

"I think you're enjoying hitting me with a kendo stick way too much."

Chloe Palmer suppressed a giggle as she took a handful of chips from Lita's offered bag. The two women were sitting side by side on the other medical table, while Michael checked out Paul Heyman's back and knee. For once, much to Chloe's relief, it wasn't Punk that was complaining about lingering pain. Instead, it was his coworker and former onscreen manager. The two were currently in a storyline that was getting a little too violent, especially now that kendo sticks had been introduced. She shared a look with Lita as Paul let out another groan in pain when Michael pressed on one of his back muscles.

"You're lucky I actually like you, Paul. Can you imagine if it was anyone else?"

Paul Heyman shot a nasty look at Punk, rolling his eyes as the former WWE Champion laughed loudly, "Sometimes, I wonder why I came back."

"Because you couldn't resist my charms and good looks?"

The older man looked exasperated at Lita, "How do you put up with him?"

Lita grinned, her hands shuffling through the bag for more chips, "You learn to tune him out after awhile. Oh, don't look at me like that, Phil."

Just as Michael Sampson and CM Punk helped Paul Heyman up from the table after his examination, the door banged open and a pile of wrestlers shuffled their way in, signalling the end of the Raw live show. Chloe sprung into action, leaping off the table to help Daniel Bryan onto it. Roman Reigns and Randy Orton sat side by side on another table, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins shared another and Daniel lay back exhausted on his own table. From his perch on another chair, CM Punk looked thoroughly amused at the number of people in the medical area, "It looks like a car wreck in here."

Lita rolled her eyes before casting a glance quickly at the men, "Want me to get your women?" There was a collective nod from them and she smiled, hurrying off to find their significant others and bring them back.

Chloe pulled on a pair of gloves and decided to deal with the difficult one first. She stood in front of Seth Rollins and raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Smacked my head on the announce table."

Despite her hard feelings for the man, she couldn't help but frown at the growing lump just above his right eye. She reached forward to push against it lightly with her finger tips and he hissed in pain, "Sorry." Chloe instructed him to look left and right while she examined if he had a concussion, "You don't have a concussion but that's going to be a nasty bump." She handed him a pack of ice, "Just hold this there for a bit." Chloe couldn't tell if she was unnerved by the fact Seth remained quite silent during her assessment of him. Shaking her head, she moved onto Roman, who pointed at his shoulder and then at Daniel. Chloe laughed, "You can't blame him entirely."

"Well, I can't blame the steel steps, can I?" laughed Roman, letting her take his arm and rotate it slightly.

As Michael and Chloe made their way through the assessments of each of the men, which were only prolonged because Punk kept interrupting with his own diagnosises, Lita returned with several people and the medical area became quite crowded. Chloe finished up with Daniel, smiling as Brie hurried towards him and enveloped him in a hug. She sent an appreciative smile to the young medic, "I knew he was in good hands."

Chloe smiled, "He's fine, Brie. Just a bit sore. Nothing he can't handle." The dark haired girl stepped further away from the group, her back leaning against the table full of equipment. Her face lit up when AJ Lee made her way slowly into the room, her teeth biting at her bottom lip. She waved at the young Diva's Champion and nodded her head towards Dean. Chloe's smile grew as she watched the tiny Diva make her way towards Dean, her arms reaching up to loop around the US Champion's neck to hug him.

The head medic stood next to her, assessing the scene in front of him, "Thank god, nothing serious tonight."

Chloe nodded in agreement, her eyes scanning the room filled with the wrestlers. A few squeals were heard from Alanna as she perched on her father, Randy Orton's, lap and Chloe watched as Roman's fiance fussed over him, much to Roman's own amusement. But her eyes caught sight of something else, and despite everything, her heart broke just a tiny bit at the sight.

Seth Rollins was all alone.

There was no one to fuss over him. No one to worry about him. There was no one in the room that was going to make sure he was okay.

Chloe didn't know what possessed her but suddenly, she was slowly making her way to the medical table that Seth shared with Dean. She stood in front of him, a small look of concern on her face, "Do you need anything else, Seth?"

His head snapped from looking enviously at Roman and Randy to look at her, his eyes wide. But within seconds, they narrowed and he shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Do you want a fresh ice-"

"I said I'm fine," snapped Seth, slamming the ice pack down on the bench. He slid off the bench, ignoring the fact that the room had gone deathly silent. He glared at Chloe, "I don't need you babying me."

She shot her own glare back at him, "Forgive me for making sure you were alright."

"Like I said, I'm fine. I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I'm fine."

"Seth!" yelled Roman, jumping off the table as the young two-toned man left the room quickly.

Dean groaned, sliding off his bench, "I wish he'd stop. It's getting fucking annoying."

CM Punk spoke up from his seat in the corner of the room, Lita sitting on his lap, "Maybe a bit of time off might be the wake up call the kid needs."

Roman snorted, "Yeah and where does that leave us? He gets suspended and we luck out as well. I'm not losing ground on all our hard work because he's turned into a giant dickhead."

There was a moment of silence before Chloe spoke, "Does he have a girlfriend?" The incredulous looks that were sent Chloe's way had her shaking her head in denial, "No, not like that!"

Punk smirked, "I knew treating them mean kept you ladies keen." He let out a small groan as Lita elbowed him in the stomach, "Ok, ow. But last I heard, he did."

The US Champion shook his head, "Not anymore." He leant back against his table, AJ closely kept to his side, their hands brushing against one another, "She took off a few weeks back."

"Around the time he started acting like a douchebag?"

Roman furrowed his brow, thinking back all those weeks ago, "He'd already started acting like a jerk and then they broke up not long after. And then it got worse." He sighed heavily, running a hand through his long dark hair, "This might explain his behaviour."

"Yeah, well it doesn't excuse it," snapped Dean, casting a glare at the door Seth had disappeared through, "He needs to get the fuck over it and move on."

Daniel Bryan shook his head, "Dude, they were going out forever-"

"That's fine, Daniel. But he can't take it out on everyone," interrupted Brie. "Sure, you're upset but surely, we aren't the ones that deserve to cop the crap. He almost made JoJo cry the other day because she accidently bumped into him. Like c'mon, she's just a kid."

Dean pursed his lips, "I don't know what we are going to do."

"I say we ignore it," suggested Punk, "The more we ignore it and don't rise to his snide remarks, then maybe he'll realise he needs to change." He sighed heavily, pushing Lita gently off his lap so he could stand, "Anyway, let's forget about it right now and head on. We have birthdays to celebrate tonight!"

Brie smiled before glancing over at Chloe, "You're still coming right?"

Chloe nodded, remembering that the two Bella twins had invited her along to the night's activities earlier in the week, "I'll see you guys there." As she watched them leave, she only hoped that tonight wouldn't feature as much drama as they were exposed to each week.

* * *

The club was blaring loud for Eva Marie and Renee Young's joint birthday celebrations. There were a number of Superstars and Divas attending the party and an area had been sectioned off for them to enjoy their night in. Nikki Bella clutched Chloe's hand tightly as they made their way through the crowd back from the bathroom. The injured Bella twin had called Chloe her date in replacement of John Cena, who was at home recovering from surgery. They weaved through several people before making it towards a bar table that was surrounded by Dean, Daniel, Brie, Roman and his fiance Jess. A tray of shots awaited them on the table and almost immediately, they all took several shots.

Brie grinned as she grabbed Daniel's allocated shots, "Brie Mode!"

Daniel looked heavenward, a small smile curling his lips, "Dear God, help me."

Chloe was already feeling buzzed from the numerous drinks they had previously and while the others disappeared to go dance, she remained behind with an also tipsy Dean Ambrose. He winked at her, which only caused Chloe to dissolve into giggles. Dean laughed, reaching forward to wrap an arm around her waist and draw her to his side, "Glad you came tonight, Sunshine."

She smiled, her eyes out scanning the dance floor for a particular person, "Mmmhmm, I'm sure you're more glad someone else came tonight." Chloe nodded her head towards AJ Lee, who was out dancing with Kaitlyn, "So, tell me what's going on?"

Dean chuckled, his raspy voice close to her ear, "She's cute."

"You guys act like teenagers around each other!" cried Chloe, her arm coming to rest on his shoulder, "You're both cute."

"Dean Ambrose doesn't do cute."

"Dean Ambrose turns into a puddle of mush when AJ Lee is nearby."

He narrowed his eyes at her, playfully, his hand squeezing her waist, causing her to giggle again, "I wouldn't say a puddle of mush.."

Chloe threw her head back and laughed as Dean's cheeks turned slightly pink. She patted his shoulder, untangling herself from his side, "Go dance with her. I know you want to."

"You'll be alright here?"

She nodded and her smile grew as Dean leaned over to plant a quick kiss on her cheek, "Be good, Sunshine." Chloe laughed, waving him off to go dance with AJ. Her smile grew even more as the two met on the dancefloor and Dean went all awkward on AJ. She swayed slightly on the spot, her hand reaching forward to steady herself on the table but not before another hand reached out to grasp her around the waist.

Chloe was startled slightly and turned to find herself face to face with Seth Rollins. The Tag Team Champion removed his arm from her but placed it on the table behind her, his body leaning into hers, "Hey Chloe."

The young medic could smell the alcohol on his breath and she knew he was worse than her at this stage. Not wanting to cause any problems, she spoke, "Seth."

A cold smile curled his lips, "Enjoying your night?"

"Yeah, you?"

Seth nodded, before taking another sip of the beer in his hands, "You know what I like doing when I come to these things?" As Chloe shook her head, he continued, "I like watching. I like watching the people and what they do. There's so many interesting things happening."

Chloe didn't understand what was going on but a sick feeling was growing in her stomach, and she actually would rather it be the alcohol than her nerves. Seth watched her face and he continued talking, "You're exactly like the rest of them."

Chloe frowned, confused, "Exactly like who?"

Seth didn't directly answer her and he leaned closer to her, his face almost level with hers, "I've seen you. I've seen you with Dean. You can't handle that he's got AJ. You're all over him even though you know he's got someone. Why do people like you think you can get away with that?"

Chloe's heart was hammering in her chest at Seth's slightly slurred words. Seth thought she wanted Dean. She shook her head, furiously, "No, Seth, you got it wrong. I don't want Dean. Dean has April-"

"Damn right, Dean has April!" growled Seth, his hand slamming against the table behind her. "And nothing you can do will stop that! So stop trying to get between them! Stop trying to ruin them! Stop trying to ruin us!"

At his final statement, Chloe froze, her mind registering the change in meaning despite her fuzzy haze. She tilted her head to the side, realising that tears were pooling in Seth Rollin's dark eyes. Her small hand reached forward to brush one away, and her voice was soft but Seth could still hear her over the loud music, "Who ruined you and your girlfriend?"

Seth's body stilled, realising he had said too much. He shook his head, stumbling back away from the young dark haired woman. He pointed his finger at her, "No, no. You don't know. You don't get to ask!"

Chloe watched as Seth's body swayed and she hesitated a look over her shoulder for someone to help. Her eyes caught Dean and Roman's and the two Shield members moved quickly across the dance floor towards their team mate. Roman grabbed one of Seth's arms and wrapped it around his shoulder, his other arm clutching Seth to his side. Dean stopped in front of Chloe, "You alright? What the hell happened?"

She could barely form a response, only shaking her head as Dean moved to help Roman take a struggling Seth out of the club into the car park. For the second time today, Chloe didn't know what possessed her and she followed them out into the carpark, where Seth was leaning against a wall taking deep breaths. She stayed several metres away from the three Shield members and watched as Dean and Roman struggled to get proper answers from Seth. The whole exchange was slowly sobering Chloe up and her heart broke just a little bit more as she heard the drunken sobs of Seth Rollins. She watched as Dean and Roman shared a look with one another, before Dean stepped forward to rub his friend's back comfortingly as the sobs shook his body.

Maybe, just maybe, they'd found the reason for the change in Seth Rollins.

* * *

A/N: Tadaaaaaa :) let me know what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars or Divas in this story. Only the OC Characters and the story idea.

A/N: Apologies for the delay! But thank you for all the lovely reviews and for the wait, I've got quite a long chapter for you all! Enjoy!

* * *

10th September, 2013

The shrill ringing of her phone woke up Chloe Palmer early the morning after the birthday celebrations at the club. With a groan, she rolled over, reaching blindly for her phone that was on the bedside table. She glared at the offending object, sliding it open to answer, "Hello?"

"Hey Sunshine."

Chloe sat up, recognising that drawl anywhere, and she glanced at the clock, wondering why Dean Ambrose was calling her this early. Last she had seen him, he was helping an intoxicated Seth Rollins into a cab and heading off to the hotel, "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Have you got anything for vomiting?"

Chloe frowned, "You didn't drink that much last night."

"It's not for me."

It dawned on Chloe who the medication was actually for and she sighed, tossing the covers to the side as she got out of her bed. Her bare feet softly padded across the carpet to her bag and she rummaged through it, her phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder, "How sick is he?"

Dean grunted, "He's been throwing up every hour since we left last night. We have the Smackdown taping tonight and I don't particularly want to drive for four hours with him needing to puke every so often."

The dark haired medic sighed, "Alright, I've got some stuff and I'll grab something else from the pharmacy across the road. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Chlo'."

Chloe tossed the phone onto the bed, shaking her head at the situation. Seeing Seth break down last night had rattled her and she knew that he had drunk a fair bit, especially since she could smell it on his breath when he came to confront her in the club. As much as he had angered her in the past, she knew that she had to help him, especially since Dean had asked. Grabbing her clothes, she quickly changed, and prayed that even in his sick state, she would be able to deal with Seth Rollins.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

Roman Reigns looked towards his hotel room door with a sheepish look on his face, a deodarant can in hand. He caught sight of an incredulous Chloe Palmer as she stood beside Dean. She'd entered the hotel room shared by the men to find Roman spraying almost the entire contents of the deodarant can over a trash can. He gestured to the can like it was obvious, "It stinks!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "It's a bin. It's supposed to stink."

"It's not supposed to be filled with Rollin's vomit."

She looked horrified and tried to contain the urge to dry retch that seemed to overwhelm her, "Carry on." She looked at Dean, "Now where is he?"

He gestured towards the bathroom, "He hasn't moved since the bin got too full."

Chloe wrinkled her nose in disgust and pushed open the door quietly, her other hand clasped tightly around a plastic bag of medicine for the young wrestler. Her eyes caught sight of the two toned man, his arms folded against the toilet seat with his head resting on top of them. She glanced back at Dean, who was leaning against the door, grateful that he was going to stay and make sure Seth behaved. She knelt down next to him, reaching a hand forward to push gently against his shoulder, "Rollins. Rollins, you need to wake up. I've got some stuff to make you feel better."

There was a groan from him and he opened his eyes, a frown marring his features once he caught sight of Chloe, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to give you some medicine. Here, take these."

He tilted his head to rest on its side against his arms, his brow still furrowed, "Why are you helping me?"

Chloe barely glanced up as she rummaged through the bag to find him the tablets, "I took an oath. No matter how much of an asshole you are, I will always help."

Silence descended upon the pair and her eyes lifted to see if Seth had passed out on her. Not to her surprise, his eyes were closed as he rested against the toilet seat. She sighed, reaching a hand out to shake his shoulder to wake him up. He swatted her with his hand and she rolled her eyes, tossing the contents of the bag loudly onto the floor. With a groan, he lifted his head and nodded his head towards the tablets, "What are they?"

"It will help with the nausea. Take two every two to four hours depending on how you are feeling." She paused, glancing slightly horrified at the toilet bowl, "I take it you haven't eaten anything?"

"No shit, I haven't eaten anything."

Even in his exhausted and feverish state, Rollins didn't fail to be bitchy towards her. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a bottle of Hydralyte, "This will help you. Have a glass of this every hour or so until you feel you can eat something. Try to not eat heavy things. Keep it to dry toast-"

"I've had a hangover before, relax Doc."

Chloe shut her eyes tightly, her fingers reaching up to press against the bridge of her nose. She was wrong. It definitely was too early to be dealing with Seth Rollins, hungover or not. She sighed angrily, standing up quickly to move away from the young man hunched over the toilet, "You know what? I take it back. I'm not helping you anymore. I had an ounce of sympathy for you when you were crying your eyes out but right now, I couldn't care less if you threw up your liver. Grow up, Seth." She was grateful that Dean didn't try and stop her as she stormed her way out. The last thing she needed to hear was him apologising for his friend's actions.

As Chloe disappeared from the hotel room, Dean didn't know what to do with his stable mate. He cast a glance at Roman Reigns, who appeared in the bathroom doorway as well, his eyebrow arched at the sudden disappearance of the medic, "What the fuck did he do now?"

Dean snorted, "He was just being Seth."

The Samoan rolled his eyes, "Lovely. He better pass out in the car otherwise I'm not putting up with his bitchy ass."

"I'm right here," croaked the former NXT Champion. He groaned, pushing himself up and staggering to a standing position. His arms reached out shakily to the bathroom bench, and he rested against it, his eyes half shut from exhaustion. He glanced at his team mates, his brow furrowed, "Was I crying last night?"

Dean and Roman shared a look before Dean spoke, "Yeah, you were."

Seth let out another pained groan, his head resting to the side against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall, "What the fuck did I say?"

Roman shook his head, "You didn't actually say much other than something about someone ruining you and your girlfriend. Other than that, you just kept crying."

Dean watched as a pained look crossed over his friend's face. Despite the way he was acting, Seth Rollins was one of his best friends and he knew there was something wrong with him. He knew his best friend. This wasn't what he was really like and something was obviously causing the young Superstar to act out. Dean sighed, his arms crossing over his chest, "Seth, talk to us, man. What's going on?"

"There's nothing going on."

"It didn't look like that last night," said Roman, his voice firm but calm. They needed to get to the bottom of their friend's problems and last night gave them some sort of insight into what was wrong, "What happened between you and-"

"I'm not talking about it!" growled Seth, his face paling with the sudden urge to vomit. He pushed off the bathroom bench and collapsed over the toilet, his stomach emptying whatever was left from the previous night. Tears pricked at his eyes and he wasn't sure if it was from the vomiting or from thinking about her. As he gagged over the toilet, his body relaxed as a pair of hands brushed his hair back from his face, holding it away from getting any vomit on it. Another pair of hands appeared beside him, a glass of water and two pills in it. He continued to throw up, his dry retching the only sound in the bathroom, while Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns shared a look over the top of him. They needed to get to the bottom of this and fast.

* * *

16th September, 2013

True to form, sick Seth Rollins meant a even more bitchy Seth Rollins. And the more his friends tried to bring up the club incident and his crying, the more irritated he got and took it out on other people. Lucky for Chloe Palmer, she had avoided the erratic two toned man and it was only a week later on Raw that she finally took notice of the young man.

The main event for Raw was Daniel Bryan against Roman Reigns with the Shield and Randy Orton at ringside. Brie Bella had stationed herself inside the medical area with Chloe to watch the match because in her own words, 'My boyfriend is a hazard. 95% sure he's going to end up in here so I might as well be ready'. The two watched as the match ended in disqualification and finally, a proportion of the locker room flooded the ring to help Daniel Bryan. But one lone figure stood in the middle of the ring and Chloe watched, horrified, as Daniel connected a vicious high knee to the head of Seth Rollins. A gasp escaped her lips and even Brie had the decency to flinch, "Oh okay that is going to hurt."

Chloe looked heavenward, a heavy sigh leaving her, "I've avoided him for a week and now I'm going to have to deal with him."

"Have some sympathy for the guy. He was set up." Chloe raised an eyebrow at her friend and Brie explained, "Everyone has been talking about his attitude. Stephanie and Paul wanted to give him a wake up call so they booked him to do that spot rather than Reigns, whose match it kinda was."

The young dark haired woman groaned, burying her face in her hands, "He's going to be terrible."

Brie patted her back, comfortingly, "I'll hang around. Daniel looks like he hurt his ribs so I'll be your defender." She smiled as Chloe sent her an appreciative and thankful smile, and the two moved quickly out of the way as the Shield and Daniel Bryan came barrelling through the door.

Seth was pushed onto a medical table and Chloe grabbed an icepack, pressing it into his hands. She stilled for a moment, her eyes meeting his, and she could've sworn that he was actually thanking her through that one look. Shaking her head, she moved onto Daniel, who only required a quick stretch and rubdown. As her and the head medic, Dr Sampson, worked on Daniel, two figures appeared in the doorway, and Chloe didn't even realise they were there until they started talking.

"Good match out there, boys. Roman and Daniel, that was very well put together." There was a pause as Paul and Stephanie shared a glance, their smiles slightly dropping as they took in the sight of Seth Rollins, an icepack clutched tightly to his throbbing head, "Rollins, I assume you now understand what happened out there."

He nodded his head, "My apparent attitude problem."

Stephanie McMahon narrowed her eyes at him, "Not apparent. It's there. Hopefully, that knocked some sense into you. Quite literally." Her face softened and she sighed, her eyes never leaving the man in front of her, "Your friends have spoken to us and they think you need to talk to someone. If there's anything you need-"

Chloe didn't even need to hear the end of that sentence to brace herself for the impending explosion that was Seth Rollins. With a snarl, the Tag Team Champion jumped off the bench, a dark look on his face as he turned to Dean and Roman, "I need to talk to someone? How many goddamn times do I have to tell you I'm fine?!"

He made his way angrily to leave the room, but Paul's voice broke through his tantrum, "Seth Rollins, I will not hesitate to take that title away from you if you do not start acting like a proper WWE employee. Scratch that, a decent human!"

The Iowa native spun on his heel, his chest heaving with anger, "Fine, take it! That seems to be the theme of the year for me. Everyone just fucking taking what means most to me away from me! Just take it!" The title belt went flying to the ground as Seth fled the room, his boots making an echo down the hallway.

There was a stunned silence in the medic area and Steph chewed her lip, unsure of what to do. Her eyes flickered over to Dean and Roman, who looked torn between sad and angry at their team mate. She sighed, stepping forward to pick up the title belt that he had flung to the ground. Her hand brushed against the dust that slightly tarnished the belt and she handed it to Dean, "He needs you boys. I know he acts like he doesn't, but he needs you there because I can see him breaking soon. That incident at the club was the tip of the iceberg. It's all going to cave in for him soon."

"You're not going to take his title away, are you?" asked Daniel, a heat pack pressed against his shoulder, "You can't do that to Roman."

Paul shook his head, "For now, we won't, but we have to see an improvement. This can't keep happening. He's spiralling out of control." He paused, choosing his words carefully, "I don't want to have to punish you guys for his behaviour. And I don't want to fault you guys for his behaviour, but you need to help him. It's not looking good for you two."

As the majority of people left the room, Chloe noticed that Dean Ambrose hung back, his back leaning against the medical table, his head hung low. She sighed sadly, realising how much work these boys put in to get there and the tough position they were now put in. She stepped forward, reaching a hand out to touch his arm gently, "Dean, are you alright?"

He looked up, his eyes meeting hers and he tried to let a smile form on his lips, "Yeah, sunshine, I'm good." A sigh left him and he brushed a hand through his messy hair, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," replied Chloe, "It's clearly something to do with his girlfriend. You need to ask him but not interrogate him."

"Easier said than done." He paused, raising an eyebrow, "Can you help?"

Chloe looked pointedly at the United States Champion, "Dean, I'm not exactly his favourite person." She groaned at the puppy dog eyes that he sent her and she shook her head, "I won't be here on the weekend, Dean. I've got a few days leave to go home for the weekend. I'll be back at Raw but if you need me, you can call me, alright?" He nodded and she smiled, pushing him towards the door, "Now go annoy April for a bit, I've got work to do."

He sent a look her way, but his cheeks were coloured red, "Bossy."

She winked at him, laughing, "I'll talk to you later, Deano. Good luck." As she watched him walk down the corridor, she shook her head, her smile disappearing. Those boys were in for a hard time with Seth, trying to get him to talk. Judging by the little bitch fit he had just then, Chloe knew that Dean and Roman were going to have to be careful about the way that they approached the young Tag Team Champion. She only hoped that when she returned on Monday that there would be some progress.

* * *

23rd September, 2013

There was an unsettled feeling in Chloe Palmer's stomach when she arrived at the arena for Monday Night Raw. She hadn't heard from Dean or Roman all weekend and when she had tried calling them, they weren't answering or returning her calls. The night progressed and finally, the start of Raw was happening. She was making her way back from catering when she paused in the monitor bay to watch the opening segment. A smile grew on her face when she saw the Shield guarding the ring as Stephanie McMahon and her husband took charge of the opening of Raw.

But as quickly as that smile appeared, it disappeared.

"There is one reason why you collectively do not have that championship opportunity as we speak this moment. And that reason is-"

"The Shield." Chloe's face dropped, her brow furrowed as she watched the three Shield members look confused as to why they were being made to blame, "I understand your frustrations, guys, because the Shield has run rough-shop on this place since the day they walked in the door. They have collectively beaten down each and every one of you on that stage. I can sense that frustration among all of you. It has nothing to do with Daniel Bryan. Last week's show of unity had to do with frustration with the Shield. And I'm going to give you the opportunity to take that frustration out tonight." The young medic glanced around at the people watching the events unfold on the television and judging by the looks on their face, this was a long time coming. She turned her attention back to the monitor to find out what Triple H had to say, "I am going to give all of you, Darren Young, Titus O'Niel, The Usos, Rob Van Dam, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Zack Ryder, R-Truth, Justin Gabriel. All of you are going to get the opportunity to take that frustration out when you take on the Shield in an 11 on 3 Elimination Handicap Match."

Chloe's heart sank and as Raw went to a commerical break, she saw the glares that Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns sent towards their stablemate, Seth Rollins. She had a bad feeling about this and she knew that it had something to do with Seth Rollins.

"You missed out on an entertaining weekend," drawled CM Punk as he came to stand next to the young medic, "Rollins really did the Shield no favours."

The dark haired woman frowned, looking at the former WWE Champion, "What happened?"

"Even if I could understand what happened, I couldn't even tell you," said Punk, shaking his head, "That kid is in a bad way and it's not looking good for any of them now-"

"Is this punishment?"

CM Punk snorted, sending an amused look at the young woman, "You learn fast, don't you kid? Yeah, it's punishment. Unfortunately, Dean and Roman get stuck in the crossfire." He patted her shoulder, "I have to go. Good luck if you run into them. Ambrose is going to explode some time soon."

Chloe watched as the older man disappeared and she groaned, realising she was in for one hell of a long night.

* * *

To say it was awkward wouldn't even begin to cover the silence that was happening in the medical area. Chloe Palmer and Michael Sampson had their hands full with not only the Shield in there, but also Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan and Kofi Kingston. It was like there was an invisible barrier around Seth Rollins. The former ROH wrestler was sitting alone in a chair far from the others and no one had approached him at all or spoken to him since he came in the room. Chloe glanced at the icepack in her hand and knew she had to give it to him for the bump on his head from Daniel Bryan's running high knee. With a sigh, she walked over to him, pressing the icepack against his head gently, "Hold this. Do you want an aspirin or anything?"

"What do you think?"

As soon as he had said it, Chloe braced herself for the apparent explosion that was Dean Ambrose, "Fucking hell, Rollins. Pull your head out of your arse. It's not a fucking hat!"

Chloe turned around, pressing a hand against Dean's chest to push him back into his seat before he could advance on his friend, "Dean, relax. Sit down."

He glanced down at her, before moving back to stand near his seat, "You're an idiot, Rollins. You really are. Thank you for screwing it all up for us!"

"Dean, sit down!" exclaimed Chloe, wrapping a hand around his arm to try and pull him back into his seat. The last thing she needed was for him to get in trouble for doing something stupid backstage. Clearly, whatever Seth had done over the weekend had caused some major tension amongst the Shield members.

Dean shook her off, but Dolph stood up to push him back a bit, "Ambrose, c'mon, calm down, he's not worth it."

Seth Rollins snorted, a cold smile on his face, "I'm not worth it. Boy, hasn't that been drummed into me lately?"

"Stop throwing a goddamn pity party for yourself and get over it!"

Seth stood up, his advance on Dean stopped by Kofi, "You do not know anything, Ambrose. Shut the hell up!"

Dean was furious and Chloe knew that their fight could probably be heard down the corridor of the arena, "You know what I do know? You're a selfish prick. Roman and I have tried for weeks to find out what the hell is wrong with you but maybe you really are a bad guy. Maybe we were wrong to think that you were something different. You couldn't control yourself on Saturday and look what's happened! AN ELEVEN ON THREE HANDICAP ELIMINATION MATCH, SETH! ARE YOU HAPPY?!"

"I am not a bad guy-"

"Well then stop acting like it!" yelled Dean, his hand reaching up to push back the wild strands of hair in his face, "Stop acting like such an asshole! I will not have all these years of hard work that we've done get thrown away because you can't get over a fucking breakup. Write a fucking song, Rollins, I don't care. Just stop doing what you're doing! I've had enough! We've had enough!"

Chloe jumped in fear as the US Champion flung a chair against the wall. She watched as he left the room, Dolph chasing after him to make sure he was alright. Roman stepped towards the door, but he turned back to look at Seth, "We can't be the Shield without you, Rollins. And without the Shield, there is no real WWE spot for us. You have to realise what you're doing, Seth. It's not just hurting you. It's hurting us."

"You guys just care that you're going to lose your spots on the roster."

Roman growled, stepping closer towards his team mate, "I care because you affect my life. But I also care because you are ruining your own life. You are my friend. You are family. And I will not stand by and watch while you waste this opportunity away. You need to think about what you've done." He turned on his heel abruptly and left the room, with the other Superstars trailing after him.

Michael touched Chloe's shoulder briefly, "I'm just going to go make the rounds and check up on other Superstars that came in earlier. Are you coming?"

Chloe glanced at the sad lone figure of Seth Rollins slumped on a chair and she shook her head, "I'll wait here. Make sure he's alright."

The head medic looked hesitant, "Are you sure?" At Chloe's nod, he sighed and patted her shoulder, gently, "Good luck. Remember, don't let anything get to you."

She smiled at the departing medic and turned her attention back to Seth, whose head was bowed, his title laying across his lap. Chloe grabbed the packet of aspirin and a glass of water and headed towards him. She held them out to him, clearing her throat to get his attention, "Here's your aspirin."

As much as he had angered her over the past few weeks, her stomach dropped at the sight of tears in his eyes as he looked up at her. He blinked hard to get rid of them, before reaching for the water and the aspirin. She turned on her heel and headed back to the table to start packing up. She could hear him stand up and place the glass and medicine on a table before making his way towards the door. But her body stilled when he stopped at the door, his head glancing back over his shoulder at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Chloe Palmer was glad that she had managed to score a late flight to the next destination. Smackdown was being held in Milwaukee, so considering it was only an hour flight from Chicago, a majority of staff were getting a late start. She breathed a sigh of relief as she double checked her flight time on her phone. The young medic had arrived late back to the hotel after Raw and she was looking forward to a nice sleep in the next day. She stepped off the elevator, her head bent down to look at her phone as she checked her emails and messages. As she neared her room, she lifted her head to shuffle through her bag for her room key, but she paused, her steps faltering at the sight in front of her.

Seth Rollins was sitting on the floor of the hallway, his bags right beside him.

She cursed herself multiple times as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder and made her way down the corridor towards him. Chloe brushed some hair from her face, a look of concern on her face while she came to stand in front of Seth, "Rollins? What are you doing?"

He lifted his head, his hand reaching up to push his headphones off his ears, "Sitting."

"In the hallway?"

"Yes."

"Have you been drinking?"

"A little."

"Why aren't you in your room?" Chloe frowned, knowing that he shared a room with Dean and Roman all the time. But then she paused, and she sighed, realising what had happened. And judging by the look on Seth's face, her suspicions were correct, "Dean not letting you in?"

Seth shrugged, "Yeah. He made it very clear that I was to fuck off and find my own room." He groaned, leaning his head back against the wall, "And just my luck, the entire hotel is booked out."

Again, the young medic cursed herself multiple times as she tried to resist the urge to offer him her room. Finally, her internal tug of war ended, and she knew she would end up regretting this, "I have a twin share."

Seth raised an eyebrow, "You don't like me."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "And you don't like me. But the point is, you can't stay here and I have this really annoying habit of doing things that I'll know I'll regret later, but maybe this time you can actually prove me wrong." At his silence, she threw her hands in the air with a groan, "Oh fine, do whatever you want." She turned on her heel, storming her way back to her room. As she pushed the key into the lock, she caught sight of the young wrestler chasing after her, his bag thrown over his shoulder quickly. He made his way inside after her and she threw her bag onto the first bed, pointing at the other one, "There you go. Knock yourself out."

For the next half hour, as the two readied themselves for bed, they didn't acknowledge one another, only brushing past each other when they needed to use the bathroom. Chloe came out of the bathroom, dressed in a tank top and shorts, and noticed he was curled up in bed. She chewed her lip, reaching a hand out to turn off the main lights and she crawled into her own bed, burrowing in amongst the blankets. "Goodnight Seth," she said, her eyes closing so she could finally get some sleep.

"G'night."

Despite the fact it was gruff and half mumbled, Chloe was satisfied that he was at least acknowledging her. As she tried to drift off to sleep, his voice broke through her thoughts.

"I'm not a bad guy."

She turned over, sitting up in bed as she reached over to turn the lamp on that sat in between their two beds, "What?"

Seth sat up as well, the sheets falling down to his waist to reveal his bare chest, "I'm not a bad guy." He paused, a frown marring his features, "She made me this way."

"Who?"

"My girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend," said Seth, his hands fiddling with the edge of the sheets, "I think I'm like this because of her."

Chloe chewed her lip, "Why don't you tell the boys this? Why are you telling me?"

He snorted, his eyes looking heavenward, "They're not going to listen to me."

"They've been trying to listen to you for weeks!" pressed Chloe, "They just want to know what's wrong. They just want an explanation." After she spoke, a look of surprise crossed her face as Seth climbed out of his bed and came to sit at the end of her double bed, his legs folded under him, "What are you doing?"

"I owe you an explanation."

"Why?"

Seth looked at her, a heavy sigh escaping him, "Because I think I hurt you just as bad." His fingers picked up the loose threads in her blanket covering her feet, "She was so proud of me when I made it to the big times. She would go around telling everyone that Seth Rollins was her boyfriend and how proud she was of me." He paused, "Tara was even more excited- Tara, that's her name. She was even more excited when I was made Champion. But she started to change. I don't know. It's like she won the title and she would rub it in people's faces. I didn't notice it at first but then I started to be like that." His head turned to look over at the title resting on top of his bag, "Not going to lie, but that title changed my life for better and for worse."

"What do you mean?"

He continued with his story, "But then, I was travelling more and more. And she was still the same but she wouldn't return my calls all the time or she was distracted when we were on the phone. And then when I'd go home, we'd go out and this guy would always be there. He was a friend of hers.. Luke. I didn't think anything of it until I got home one day and she was packing up to move out." He laughed darkly, his eyes filling with tears, "She told me that Luke had just bought some big company in New York and she was moving with him."

Chloe's jaw dropped, "She sprung it like that?"

Seth nodded, and despite everything that had happened between them, Chloe's heart was slowly breaking at the tears falling slowly from his eyes. He hiccupped, hiding back a sob, "She said girls like powerful guys and I just wasn't the powerful guy that she wanted. She wanted someone who knew what they wanted and took charge and didn't care what others thought-"

"So that's what you have been trying to be all these weeks."

Seth nodded, "I tried to change. For the first few weeks, I called her, trying to tell her I was different. Then I started changing on television, thinking maybe she'd see. Then somehow, I just got used to it." His shoulders sagged a little as another small sob left him, "Today, when Dean and Roman lost it. That's when I knew I had gone too far. I'm not getting her back. And I don't think I'm getting my friends back either."

The young dark haired girl chewed her lip in thought as the Tag Team Champion let out a few small sobs, his body shaking slightly. With a sigh, she crawled forward, her hand gently reaching out to wipe away the tears on his cheeks, "C'mon, Seth, don't think like that. If you tell Dean and Roman what's wrong, they'll understand. But you also need to change. Telling them is one thing but showing them that you're sorry and you were wrong is going to help." Her fingers lingered across his cheek, catching the few tears that were left, "Thank you for telling me."

He nodded, his own hand reaching up to dry his eyes, "I'm sorry."

She sent him a gentle smile, "I know, Seth. But I'm going to be just like Dean and Roman. You hurt all of us and it's going to take some time but if you do make the effort, everything will be back to normal." She paused, her eyes flickering over his sad face and she realised she needed to change that, "So tell me about this Luke guy. He sounds like a douchebag."

Her heart fluttered slightly at the small laugh that escaped Seth Rollins, "He was. Well, he still is. He dresses like an 80 year old-"

As Seth trailed off, making fun of the guy, Chloe watched him with a small smile on her face. She wasn't sure what had happened over the weekend but she was glad that Seth finally realised he was in the wrong. She didn't expect him to tell her the story behind his recent personality change but she was thankful. And hopefully, things would start to look up for the Shield.

* * *

24th September, 2013

The next morning, Chloe was woken up by the sun's rays peeking through a small gap in the hotel room curtains. With a groan, she rolled over and sat up, her hand reaching up to rub her eyes. And that was when she noticed the lump at the end of her bed.

Seth Rollins was sound asleep at the end of her bed.

With a small laugh, she stood up from her bed, realising that they must've dozed off while talking during the night. The tall wrestler was curled at the bottom of her bed and she shook her head, knowing he was going to have some sore muscles when he woke. She rummaged through her suitcase, tossing some clothes to the side to find an outfit and she disappeared into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

While she was in there, Seth let out a yawn and stretched his arms, before sitting up quickly. A frown formed on his face as he tried to piece together why he was there. The events of the previous night flooded his memory and he laughed at his predicament, stretching his back and legs from being all curled up. He heard the shower start running and decided he should get dressed before Chloe came out of the shower. He stumbled over her suitcase that was thrown across the floor, and his eyes caught sight of a familiar shirt laying on the ground. He reached forward and picked it up, a smile curling his lips.

It was Chloe's ROH Tyler Black shirt.

He let out a laugh, placing it back in her suitcase. He knew exactly what he had to do. He needed to make amends with the boys and everyone else that he had managed to piss off. He stole a glance again at the shirt. And he was going to become the real Seth Rollins again.

The one that was a small extension of the Tyler Black character that Chloe seemed to be a fan of. Not the Seth Rollins that he had turned into over the past few weeks.

And it was all going to start today.

A/N: Let me know what you think! I should be updating the Summer that was in the next day or so as well :)


End file.
